


Bedroom Hymns

by nattraven



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Female!Olivier Poplin, Genderbending, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: “我的身体是一座圣殿。”波布兰说，“而这座圣殿现在需要被人膜拜。”





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> 我不仅混乱邪恶，我还十分混乱邪恶。第三次毁我女神的歌，我绝不忏悔。  
> 请仔细阅读所有tag之后再决定是否继续。

“我的身体是一座圣殿。”波布兰说，“而这座圣殿现在需要被人膜拜。”  
“我非常确定原话不是这个意思。”亚典波罗说，“不要再污染语言了。”  
“啧，如果您非要听一点情调也没有的蠢男人版本，”波布兰说，“我想找人好好来一发，就现在，长官。”她毫无必要的大声，理直气壮仿佛是在抱怨军官食堂中午的菜单，引得走廊上的其他人纷纷报以注目礼。  
橙红色头发的驾驶员不耐烦地解开飞行服绑着的带子，又把拉链拽到腰际，像试图抖掉水珠的大猫一样将手臂从厚重的飞行服中解放出来，露出上半身被湿漉漉的贴身背心勾勒出的柔软轮廓。离她半步远的亚典波罗甚至能感受到她身体辐射出的热度。“热死了，我们什么时候能不要穿得像个橙色安全套去打仗？”她咧嘴道，“倒不是说我对安全套这项伟大发明有什么意见。”  
亚典波罗把手中的文件拍到自己脸上，一个为了让自己原地消失的徒劳尝试，可怜的人。“我不认识你。”他喃喃道，“我什么也没听见。”  
“你听见她说什么了。”高尼夫跟在两人身后不紧不慢地说道，后者的飞行中队今天不用出动，就高尼夫自己的说法，他只是来“看波布兰怎么把早饭撒在仪表盘上”的。亚典波罗发誓他听出了一点幸灾乐祸的意思，于是他不得不采取另一种策略：  
“恕我直言，你对那么多的女朋友们也这么跳过前戏直奔主题吗？”  
绑着短马尾辫的姑娘斜了他一眼，又笑了。“你那么在乎干什么，”她说，“我的调情是留给可爱女孩们的，你们俩——”她装模作样地摇摇头，“你难道不懂性爱后产生的激素有助于战后精神放松吗？”  
亚典波罗转头望向高尼夫，后者一脸严肃地点点头——你为什么点头？！但转念一想，他自己又为什么要觉得意外。  
“水疗仓也一样。”他最后的挣扎，“双倍放松效果。”  
“我一点也不想睡水疗仓，”波布兰说，“想想看，一个人在黑暗冰冷的水里丧失意识，噁，让别人去演奥菲利亚吧。”  
“没人抱着你睡觉就要害怕地哭鼻子吗？”高尼夫问，他到底是怎么做到面不改色地挑衅的？  
“操你的，伊万.高尼夫。”波布兰停在自己的宿舍门前，抽出自己的门禁卡——飞行服没有口袋，天知道她是从哪里拿出来的。  
“我准备好了。”金发的飞行员摊手。  
“……你们俩知道这算性骚扰吗？”  
“知道。”翠绿色眼睛的姑娘甜甜地说，“不客气，达斯提。”  
“你要是不想来……”高尼夫则认真地他，“说'不'就行了。”  
亚典波罗看了看两个飞行员，深吸了一口气，这又不是要结婚，他想，还能怎么样，反正他早就完了。  
“我愿意。”他向前迈了一步，走进房间。  
“这才对嘛。”  
门在他们身后缓缓合上。

单人宿舍的床对于三个人来说有点挤，但反正他们中只有波布兰需要半躺下来。  
“别傻站着了，过来。”坐在床上的波布兰一把抓住亚典波罗的手臂，后者踉跄几步，试图矮下身子站稳，结果波布兰的另一只手趁机拿走他的扁帽，把它丢在她刚刚踢掉的橙色飞行服上。亚典波罗只好顺势坐到波布兰身后。另一边，高尼夫正不紧不慢地把深色军服外套脱下来挂在椅背上。  
“我可以吻你吗？”她背后的青年小声问，温热的气息吹得她耳朵发痒。老天，他还能再古板一点吗，波布兰几乎要翻眼睛，这还真是她认识的那个达斯提.亚典波罗——他是不是还脸红了？  
她正准备扭脸嘲笑他，但不知道什么时候跪坐到她面前的高尼夫先行一步，越过她的肩头，抓住铁灰色头发的青年的下巴亲了下去。身后的人喉咙里漏出轻微的呻吟。  
“干得好，”波布兰说，“但你们快把我压扁了，先生们。”两人的体温紧贴着她，一个全方位的温暖拥抱，感觉不坏，但她想要更多，于是她伸手去解高尼夫的裤链，拉下后者的内裤，将他半勃的阴茎握在手中来回套弄，同时恶意顶了一下身后的人。  
这时，另外两个人已经结束了那个吻，波布兰注意到高尼夫嘴唇上多了道伤痕，看来独身主义者也没那么绅士。她凑上去舔了舔那个伤口。高尼夫原先放在她腰上的双手正将她的贴身背心向上推去，一只手的拇指指尖轻轻掀起乳贴的边缘，然后迅速撕下了它。  
“嘶——”波布兰猛地退开，冲他龇牙，“轻点！”这时，亚典波罗的亲吻充满安抚性质地落在她的后颈和耳根上，她忍不住向背后那个怀抱靠了靠。  
高尼夫耸耸肩道：“长痛不如短痛。”无情的人。他托着她的乳房，不轻不重地捏了一下，接着又绕着圆润柔软的轮廓缓慢地向里打圈，生着茧的粗糙手指有意无意隔着被掀起的背心衣料擦过乳尖，那两点很快在冰冷的指尖下硬挺起来，充血的乳尖被触碰时有细小的刺痛传来，但也渴望更多爱抚。撕掉第二张乳贴的痛感迅速变成了快感，波布兰发出断断续续的细碎呻吟，不够，完全不够。她想索取更多，但腰肢被亚典波罗按住了，只能任由面前人摆布。  
可高尼夫似乎并不着急，仍然不紧不慢地揉捏着她的乳房，只是偶尔以指缝夹住乳粒又放开。橙红色头发的女性则显得有点焦躁，她一边伸出一条长腿去够床头柜上的安全套，一边嘶声抱怨，“别磨蹭了，就这点技巧——”她话没有说完，一阵快感过电似的直到她的脚趾。亚典波罗的一只手不知何时向下移，指尖隔着内裤薄薄的布料，正在她的下身轻轻按揉，时不时向着那隐秘的、硬起来的一点推去。  
“你已经湿了。”高尼夫低头看着她，“比之前要快。”  
用得着你说，波布兰想，她不用低头就知道内裤已经被黏液洇湿了一小片，而她身后的人的手指甚至还没有拂开她的阴唇。  
高尼夫这时突然拍打了一下她柔软的大腿内侧，那里很快泛起红晕。“着急的话就夹好。”高尼夫瞥了一眼她脚趾间夹着的安全套。  
与此同时，亚典波罗的一只手向下扯了扯她的内裤松紧带，她乐得配合得抬高臀部脱掉这碍事的玩意。她曲起两条腿，高尼夫顺势把它扯了下来，扔到房间另一边去。  
波布兰重新打开双腿，一只脚不老实地踢了踢高尼夫，在后者有机会反应之前，她自己就漏出一声长长的呻吟来——她怎么之前没发现亚典波罗的手指这么——  
这时高尼夫的手也加重了力道。她并不在性事中偏好疼痛，但充血红肿的乳头现在非常渴望触碰——蜻蜓点水的抚摸根本不够，因此高尼夫的揉捏正合她意，波布兰发出一声满足的叹息。她又故意向后顶了一下，感觉到身后的人藏在布料下的硬挺。  
“专心。”高尼夫扳过她的下巴，“舔硬我。”他在床上话也很少，大多是命令式语句，但和平常双方你来我往的刻薄不同，在与高尼夫的性事中，听到他说出“分开你的腿”一类的命令，总是令波布兰不自觉地发抖。她试探性地伸出舌尖，尝到了前端的气味，几下舔舐之后，用温暖的口腔尽量包裹住了部分柱体。下身的手指在她的小阴唇附近逡巡，手指侧边的粗糙笔茧擦过柔软的内侧时又激起一阵饮鸩止渴的快感，她忍不住将阴部贴近了一些，想要更多。仿佛感知到她的想法似的，其中一根手指的指腹按在了她因充血而微微鼓起的阴核上。那个瞬间她几乎忘记呼吸，要不是事先以嘴唇包住牙齿，她差点要咬下去。  
“专心。”高尼夫平静地说，“我不会再说第三遍。”波布兰报复性地用喉咙挤压着高尼夫的阴茎，听到后者沉重的呼吸声，同时她感到亚典波罗的手指在缓慢地向里探索，她下意识想收紧双腿，但还是克制住了。几下冲刺之后，高尼夫将完全硬起来的阴茎从她嘴里撤出。  
“……进来。”波布兰喘息着扭了扭腰，“不管是他妈的谁——”  
“不行。”高尼夫低头检视她两腿之间，“你还不够湿。”  
波布兰想说去你的我湿得就他妈像块沼泽地，但她这会儿没什么思考余地，视野里出现一阵阵白光，她像躺在剧烈摇晃的船里。“给我。”她含混不清地要求，“哈啊，不然……不然就把你们都踢下去。”她挣扎了一下，结果变成含混的喘息，只是想象面前的阴茎稍后要进入她，下身就忍不住分泌黏液，更不要提亚典波罗的手指正毫不留情地夹住、刺激那个充血的点——  
然后波布兰迎来了第一次高潮，她想要合拢双腿，但湿滑的液体几乎不受控制地流了出来，而她甚至连一根手指也没有被进入。  
波布兰屈起一条腿，伸手捏住脚趾间夹着那片安全套——她没在刚才的混乱中把它弄掉是个奇迹。期间因为高潮后敏感的下身因为摩擦就能产生阵阵快感，她时不时颤抖，试了几次才成功用牙齿撕开包装，接着将那橡胶套在高尼夫完全勃起的阴茎上。  
“嘿，小处男，”她不忘抬头挑衅亚典波罗，“你不想进来吗？”说归说，她可能没力气再去够另一片安全套了。  
亚典波罗没接话，他的双手从下方向两边探去，握住她的大腿内侧，那里和亚典波罗的手刚才被黏液弄得很滑，但这不妨碍他坚定又缓慢地再次分开她的双腿。  
“我想她这下被准备好了。”亚典波罗望向高尼夫，后者点点头，放低了身躯缓慢进入了她。  
十分钟后，她尖叫着高潮了第二次。天杀的高尼夫，他不是个擅长甜言蜜语的情人，而且绝对是个糟糕透顶的同僚，但他确实对她的敏感处熟门熟路到了可憎的地步。那熟软的甬道剧烈收缩，波布兰的手指陷进高尼夫结实的肩背——她也能感觉到后者的颤抖。最后几下抽插，高尼夫缓缓滑出她体内，剥下满是精液的安全套，下床将它丢进了垃圾桶。

波布兰闭着眼靠在亚典波罗身上等待高潮的余韵过去，但后背贴上布料的凉意让她有了点别的想法——有人到现在可什么都没脱呢。  
“让我骑你。”她气喘吁吁地宣布道，“你这混蛋，你这混蛋——”没等亚典波罗回答，她就转身把他按倒在床上，后者一瞬间露出的惊慌神色令她感到满意。她捏着身下人的下颚，俯身亲吻那些雀斑，然后是嘴唇——  
“不想认输吗。”高尼夫的声音从她背后传来，低低的笑腔。有些人爽到就准备撤退了。  
“礼尚往来。”波布兰在牙齿相互磕碰的吻之间气息破碎地回答，一只手解开亚典波罗的裤子，一手接过高尼夫递过来的安全套，撕开套上的动作一气呵成。  
“我可以自己……”亚典波罗轻微挣扎了一下，裹着军服外套手臂擦过身上人光裸的后背。  
“闭嘴。”她伸出食指抵在身下人的唇上，“您不被允许说话，长官。”红发的飞行员笑了，又低下脑袋恶意地补充了一句“当然，哭和呻吟是被鼓励的。”  
亚典波罗意外地没有挣扎，只是顺从地闭上眼睛，波布兰得意地笑了笑，微微抬起腰准备坐下去，结果停在了半空。亚典波罗突然张口衔住了她抵在他嘴唇上的指尖，然后一阵酥麻从她的指尖一路传到虎口，接着那柔软的舌头包裹住了她的食指，牙齿轻轻地硌着她的皮肤，有点麻，并不疼。他感到了波布兰惊讶的视线，于是睁开眼睛充满挑衅意味地笑了笑。  
“进步很快。”高尼夫评论道，“比上一回好多了。”半躺着的青年脸红了。  
“说谁呢。”波布兰不客气地坐了下去，同时手指挑逗着亚典波罗的舌头，应对实战经验丰富的情场老手，后者明显有些力不从心，但僵硬了片刻，很快找到了反击的办法，他跟上她的节奏顶弄了起来，后者呼吸逐渐变得急促，一只手忍不住开始在空中乱抓——  
“或许我还是该转过去更稳一些——”波布兰咕哝道。  
“别、别转过去，”亚典波罗咳嗽着说道，波布兰才把她的手指拿开不久，“我想看着你的脸。”  
“长官，我说过您不被允许说话。”波布兰又笑了，手指在身下人的嘴角很有威胁意味地按了按，“但这次例外，我以为你不会在床上讲情话呢。”她又低头亲吻他，橙红色的头发轻柔地扫过他的脸。

事后温存总是很好，但她的终端响了。她骂了句脏话，“二十分钟内待命。他们怎么不叫你的中队去？”高尼夫事不关己地耸了耸肩，波布兰注意到他还没穿上外套，反倒卷起了衬衫袖子，她眨眨眼睛，露出一个了然的笑。  
“算了，等着我刷新你的击杀纪录吧。”波布兰冲进浴室，“你俩留神点，衣衫不整地到处乱跑是我的特权。”  
十分钟后，波布兰顶着湿漉漉的头发从浴室出来，发现高尼夫和亚典波罗仍在房间里。但高尼夫的头发乱了，而亚典波罗的领巾蒙在主人的眼睛上。  
“我早就想这么玩了，竟然被你抢了先。”她忍不住吹了个口哨：“瞧瞧我错过什么。”  
“总会有下次的。”高尼夫瞥了她一眼，“有人是不是该去机库待命了？”  
“礼貌，高尼夫，对女士的礼貌。严格来说这是我的房间。”波布兰一边说一边套上飞行服。  
高尼夫耸了耸肩：“我们忙完之后会收拾干净的。”  
“……我觉得条件过高了。”亚典波罗插嘴道，“她的房间——”  
“蒙着眼睛的人没有发言权。”波布兰迅速拉上拉链，“成交。”  
“等会儿见，男孩们。”她出去时坏笑着带上了门。


End file.
